


Anchor

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Missing Scene, Morning After, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Rowie wakes up in a strange bed for the first time.





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words October bingo, prompt "can't hold us down."
> 
> I still love Rowie/Johnno and will continue to write them happy endings in many different guises #foreverbitter but this is actually a missing scene from when they were as happy as we were ever allowed to see them be on the show #damnyouwriters

This is not the Majestic. 

That's Rowie's first thought when she wakes up to sunlight streaming through a crack in the blinds - nothing would penetrate Nancy Buckley's curtains, thank you very much - and though she'd never admit it to Nancy, the bed she's currently lying in is quite a bit more comfortable, to say nothing of quite a bit larger, than the one she sleeps on in the pub. She notices that now when she slides her hand across to the other side, finds empty but still warm space at her side. 

Memories of last night dance through her mind and Rowie smiles as she presses her face into the pillow she's not lying on. Which makes her smile more, partly because it smells like Johnno, partly because she knows she's acting like a soppy teenager in love. Of course, that was something she'd never really got to be, she'd always been a little too reserved to let her guard down completely, so she supposes she's overdue. Besides, there's a ring on her finger and a pleasant ache between her thighs, both of which are brand new sensations so she figures she's got plenty to smile about. 

She turns over and sits up, gets out of bed and shivers as the early morning air hits her bare skin. There's a crisp white pilot's shirt on the floor near the bed - she thinks she remembers tossing it there when she pulled it off him last night - and she pulls it on. She doesn't bother doing up the buttons - with a bit of luck it won't be on for long - but she pulls it almost closed, grinning as she catches a faint scent of his aftershave. 

God, she's actually glad he's not here to see her like this - he'd never let her hear the end of it. 

She pads barefoot down the hall to the kitchen, hearing the chink of spoons against mugs and she stops at the door, leans against the frame and just watches him for a moment. (Yep, definitely, if he catches her, which he probably will because she's not exactly being discreet about her suddenly discovered soppy side, he's never going to let her hear the end of this.) He's managed to pull on a pair of boxers but nothing else and there are livid red marks on his back that she knows she's responsible for. 

She should probably feel embarrassed about that. 

She doesn't. 

"You should see a doctor about those scratches," she tells him and although he doesn't turn around, his shoulders ripple as he chuckles. She actually has to stop herself from licking her lips - what's happened to her? 

"Know one who'll make a house call, do you?" he asks and the spoon in his hand clinks against the edge of the mug as he stirs some sugar into it. "And will they accept payment in cups of tea?" 

Rowie grins. "I think that could be arranged," she says and he chuckles again as he drops the spoon on the table and turns to face her. 

That's when the smile slides off his face and his jaw goes slack and he just stares at her. 

"You ok?" she asks after a moment because a speechless Johnno is not something she's used to. 

He nods and when she goes to take a step towards him, he holds out his hand. "No, wait, stay there." She stops, does what she's told and watches as his eyes roam up and down her body. She tries to picture what he's seeing - her hair's probably a little bit on the wild side, his shirt skimming her body, falling to mid-thigh, the undone buttons meaning it's not quite covering her in the front. She feels her cheeks heat under his gaze but it's not from embarrassment, it's from something quite different and when he takes a step towards her, then another, when he's standing in front of her, close enough to touch, she can tell he's similarly affected. 

"I just want to remember this," he tells her and he looks embarrassed the second the words leave his lips. He follows it up with, "You look..." He looks her up and down again, shakes his head. "You should wear that all the time." 

Rowie tilts her head, pretends to consider it as she loops her arms around his neck. "I'm pretty sure it violates some dress code or other." 

He looks comically affronted as his hands go under the shirt, land on her hips. "Dress code, eh? Never been in favour of those myself." His fingers flex on her skin. "Prefer a more natural approach." His hands move around to the small of her back, move up slightly as he presses himself against her. 

She shivers. 

He smiles. "Cold?" 

She's anything but actually, feels warm and tingly all over, light and carefree like the world can't hold her down and she could just float away at any moment. She bites her lip, shakes her head and he purses his lips. "Shame. Because then I could warm you up." 

His body is warm as he presses it against her, presses her against the wall and leans in to press an open mouthed kiss to her neck. Goosebumps erupt the length of her body and she has to stifle a gasp, which he doesn't miss, she can tell from the grin on his face as he lifts his head back up. "Let's get you back to bed," he murmurs, kissing her cheek but Rowie stops him when her hands slide down his back to the band of his boxers and she shifts against him deliberately. 

"Let's not," she whispers and fire flares to life in his eyes as he gets her meaning. He kisses her then, all open mouth and teeth and tongue and she responds eagerly, bracketing her legs around his waist and holding onto him for dear life, like he's her anchor, the only thing that's keeping her grounded, even as his touch makes her fly higher and higher. 

Rowie's never been a fan of contradictions, likes things straightforward. 

But here, like this? She thinks she's changing her mind.


End file.
